Down By The Lake
by MagickalStar135
Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir go down to the lake for a normal average everyday swim. When Aragorn pisses off one of his brothers the results are pranks. RR NO SLASH (i dont like slash and i will never write it)
1. Splish Splash

Disclaimer: IT IS MINE!!!!! *sighs* alright it isn't mine it belongs to Tolkien so you can't sue me. *runs from lawyers who are coming for the hell of it*  
  
I am trying to write but I can't please review and tell me how crappy my story was *looks slightly put out* but if you liked it please tell me *smiles*  
  
Aragorn and Legolas walked down the hall to find Elladan and Elrohir his twin brothers. They had told him they were going to go down to the lake and they wanted to know if they were going to be leaving soon. When they got around the corner they saw the twins coming towards them.  
  
"Are you ready to leave Estel?" Elladan asked  
  
"Yeah, let's go." He answered  
  
They headed off to the lake. When they finally got there Elrohir and Elladan exchanged looks that made Aragorn know he had to be careful.  
  
"Come here Estel." Elrohir called sweetly his voice betraying they had something planned for him. "We want to show you something."  
  
"Yeah," he said "you want to show me a push in the lake." Aragorn took off his outer clothes and was in his under breeches and tunic and lay down on the ground near the lake so that he wouldn't be vulnerable to a push.  
  
The twins shrugged and they took off there outer things and so did Legolas. Legolas jumped in the lake and started to swim calling for Aragorn to join him. Aragorn shook his head and Legolas just shrugged.  
  
Elladan jumped in and swam after Legolas and soon the sound of laughter and happy yells could be heard while they splashed and dunked each other. Aragorn rolled his eyes as his best friend and eldest brother played like elflings.  
  
Meanwhile Elrohir was sneaking up on an unsuspecting Aragorn. He was walking quietly even for an elf he watched as Aragorn sat on his haunches staring at Elladan and Legolas playing around. As soon as he got close enough and had his hand right behind Aragorn's back to push him in Aragorn spun around really quickly grabbed Elrohir by the wrists and threw him over his head into the lake.  
  
Elrohir came up sputtering and had a death glare in his eye while Aragorn, Legolas, and Elladan laughed like it was going out of style. Elrohir dashed up onto the shore and at that point Aragorn knew he was in trouble and jumped up grabbing his outer tunic and ran into the woods.  
  
"You better run Estel I am going to kill you" Elrohir ran quickly after his mortal brother while Legolas and Elladan laughed their heads off.  
  
"I think we should go save Estel from my evil twin." Elladan said cocking an eyebrow, "he may need our help."  
  
"I think you may be right." Legolas replied laughing.  
  
They dragged themselves out of the water put on their clothes and grabbed the stuff both Aragorn and Elrohir had forgotten and headed back to the House of Elrond knowing there would be quite a show to look forward to. Laughing they hurried back not wanting to miss a thing.  
  
End  
  
Well did you like it??? *looks hopeful* I tried please review I want to know if it sucked or not. I don't think it did. *looks happy* well I better go review ASAP *walks away whistling* 


	2. The House of Elrond

Disclaimer: *sighs* *screams* I HATE THESE THINGS *sighs* you all know I don't own this do I really have to keep saying it???? Thanks to isil who told me what I should do for this chapter I am taking your advice I hope this is funny! *smiles like a nut case*  
  
Aragorn finally reached the House of Elrond he knew that Elrohir was somewhere close behind him so he didn't stop running until he was safely near the house. He walked quickly and when he reached the house he saw Glorfindel lounging around in the sun.  
  
"If I wasn't so scared of Elrohir killing me right now I would definitely get him." He thought.  
  
About thirty seconds after he thought that Elrohir burst out from the trees and spotted Aragorn. Aragorn saw him and took off running into the house forgetting all about Glorfindel.  
  
"I am going to kill you Estel!!" Elrohir shouted running after his mortal brother.  
  
Meanwhile inside the house Elrond was talking to Arwen who had come to visit for two days or so. Aragorn burst through the doors and nearly died when he saw his father and next to him was the love of his life. Elrond looked at his son who was half naked and was all sweaty from running around outside. Arwen was trying her hardest not to laugh but she couldn't help it.  
  
Elrond eyed his youngest son with his eyebrows raised quizzically "Pray tell Estel why you are running around half naked and decided to burst in the house." Elrond was completely amused by his sons look and he noticed Arwen thought so too.  
  
Aragorn looked extremely embarrassed "Um. well you see. I. uh.." And he shut his mouth not knowing what to say.  
  
This only made Arwen laugh harder. Just then Elrohir burst through the doors looking the same way Aragorn did half naked and sweaty. He didn't notice his father or younger sister only Aragorn.  
  
"I will kill you Estel!" he said and he jumped on Aragorn and knocked him to the ground.  
  
At this point Arwen lost it and laughed really hard while Elrond who was trying hard to contain his laughter lost it too.  
  
Elrohir noticed for the first time that his dad and sister were there and climbed off of Aragorn who was still extremely embarrassed.  
  
"Ada we. um..well we.." His explanation was much that same as Aragorn's had been and that set Arwen off again.  
  
"Excuse me please ada I think I will go to my room." She said between a fit of laughter and then she walked off to her room.  
  
Elrond looked at his two sons who looked like they both wanted to sink into a hole in the ground.  
  
"Well" he said cocking an eyebrow "explain yourselves." Elrond was laughing so hard but he tried his best to look stern while Elrohir and Aragorn tried to explain what had happened.  
  
End Ch 2  
  
Ok sorry if u read the other second chapter I had to reverse the order because I realized it didn't quiet make sense so please don't be angry with me *puppy dog eyes* REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please 


	3. Glorfi

Disclaimer: I wish I owned I don't own so u can't sue me HAHAHAHA *runs from evil lawyers who still want to sue me for the hell of it*  
  
When Elladan and Legolas got to the House of Elrond about ten minutes later they say a very content Glorfindel lounging around in the sun. Elladan gave a wicked smile to Legolas and he snuck over to where Glorfindel was laying. Glorfindel feeling the shadow above him opened his eyes just as Elladan wrung his wet clothes out over him.  
  
"Elladan!!!" Glorfindel screamed "Why must you and your brothers always bother me?!? I don't do anything to you!"  
  
Elladan laughed an replied "Because you are here to annoy Glorfi." Elladan smiled evilly while Glorfindel shook with anger and Legolas laughed.  
  
"One of these days Elladan I will get you and Estel and Elrohir." Glorfindel said "but not anytime soon I am tired but mark my words Elladan I will get you back."  
  
Elladan and Legolas walked away laughing.  
  
"That was a rotten thing to do Elladan but it was funny." Legolas said laughing.  
  
"I know." Elladan replied "Come on, we need to find Elrohir before he kills Estel."  
  
They two walked away laughing carrying Aragorn and Elrohir's clothes and weapons and such.  
  
End Ch 3  
  
I know it was short but after my friends telling me they liked it and the review from Aragorn's Chick I had to write the second chapter sooner that I was going to. *smiles* I hope you liked it. *smiles like a lunatic* well I better go *walks away muttering to myself* 


	4. Lots of Laughter

Disclaimer: yes I own this and I am making tons and tons of money off of it! Well no I'm really not I honestly don't own it lawyers so u can't sue me nanny nanny booboo *does a dance around the lawyers sticking tongue out at them*  
  
Alright I am so so so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated for a LONG time I know but I have been busy I have school and other crap to do well here is the next chapter. AND ON WITH THE SHOW *really corny music plays*  
  
Elladan and Legolas laughed and walked up the steps to the house. When they entered they saw Aragorn and Elrohir standing in front of Elrond. Aragorn and Elrohir looked incredibly embarrassed whilst Elrond looked completely amused. Aragorn and Elrohir couldn't see Elladan or Legolas since they had their backs to them but Elrond could and he winked at them.  
  
"Well ada.you see Estel.he sorta threw me in the lake..so I.uh.chased him and well.I chased him in the house.and we.well we.." Elrohir managed to stammer out.  
  
"Elrohir, Estel, that is no reason to barge in the house half naked in front of Arwen and me!" Elrond said trying so hard not to laugh.  
  
Legolas and Elladan exchanged an evil grin.  
  
"Yeah, tisk tisk Elrohir I thought you were trying to protect our sister not expose her to elvish porn." Elladan said with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Bad Strider," Legolas scolded much the way you would scold a dog "I would think you would want to act decent around your adar and sister. Not show them your true self." Legolas and Elladan were both trying hard not to laugh and so was Elrond.  
  
Both Aragorn's and Elrohir's faces turned beet red from embarrassment and they exchanged a silent message.  
  
"WE WILL GET YOU" both there faces said. Elrond just laughed and walked to his study.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
Sorry I know it was kinda short please R/R I know u r just itching to hit that button. *smiles crazily* 


	5. Insanity and Glorfi

Disclaimer: read the previous ones I don't feel like typing another one for every chappie it gets on my nerves.  
  
This one is a little longer I am not to good at writing long chapters please forgive me *puppy dog face* heres the 5th chappie *more corny music*  
  
Glorfindel had gone inside of the hours to find somewhere to rest. He had decided to forget his revenge on Elladan and Legolas for now at least. He headed towards his room and ran into Arwen who was gripping the wall and shaking hard with loud laughter. Glorfindel was a little worried about her sanity so he went over to see if she was alright.  
  
"Uh. . . .Arwen are you alright? Can I help you at all? Maybe to your room?" Glorfindel asked her walking over.  
  
"So. . . . funny . . . . naked . . . . . Estel . . . . can't . . . stop . . . . laughing. . . " and with that she broke down laughing again.  
  
Since those were the only words Glorfindel caught he was very disturbed and even more confused.  
  
"Um . . . Arwen would you please keep yours and Estel's personal life in the bed room." He told her and jogged to his room not wanting to run into a naked Estel.  
  
When he got to his room he locked his door and lay down on his bed and sighed thinking about all the insanity that went on in this house.  
  
"I have to get out of this house and away from these crazy elves." The said to himself. "oh no I'm becoming like them talking to myself." He felt slightly scared and sat up.  
  
He got out of his bed and went to find Lord Elrond to tell him he had decided to on that vacation Elrond said he could take whenever he wanted. Maybe he would go to Lothlorien he thought. Where ever he went he knew it would be somewhere away from the crazy elves in Rivendell.  
  
He headed to Lord Elrond's study figuring that he would be there. He rounded the corner of the hall and entered the room.  
  
Elrond was sitting at his desk looking at some old papers and documents when Glorfindel walked in.  
  
"Elrond I have decided to take a little vacation away from Rivendell for awhile." Glorfindel told him  
  
"Alright. But why?" Elrond asked looking up from his papers.  
  
"Well I ran into Arwen in the halls and she was talking about naked Estel so I thought it might be time to leave for a little maybe just until Arwen heads back to Lorien." Glorfindel said looking over his shoulder as thought he thought that Aragorn was going to walk into his fathers study naked.  
  
"Oh well sure you can leave." Elrond said smiling to himself Glorfindel obviously had misinterpreted Arwen's words.  
  
"Thanks Elrond I will be back when Arwen goes back to Lorien." With that Glorfindel left the room and Elrond howled with laughter thinking of what must be running through Glorfindel's mind.  
  
End Chappie 5  
  
I finished chappie 5 I will prolly write a few more. I know I am crazy to be writing this *walks away skipping and whistling and is chased by men dressed in white holding straight jackets chase me down* you will never catch me MWA HAHAHAHA 


End file.
